dlgyugiohfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Identify your rares
Ultimate Rare An Ultimate Rare card has an "embossed" foil on the Card Artwork, including the borders of artworks, Attribute icon, and on Monster Cards, the Level Stars. The card name is printed gold, like an Ultra Rare. When scanned, the embossed image may be muted and the image indistinct from the background. This card rarity is very hard for Scalers to find, since the card is much thinner than a normal Super Rare or Ultra Rare, with a weight comparable to that of to a Common. Ultimate Rare cards usually also come in a less rare variety that can be found in the same booster with the same card number. OCG Ultimate Rares tend to scan much better than their TCG counterparts, due to a slightly reflective coating present on all OCG cards (but lacking on TCG cards). This has the advantage of brightening the image, and making the foil image more distinct than on a TCG equivalent. In the OCG, Ultimate Rares have been known to be printed as independent rarities, while they are used exclusively as an additional Booster Pack rarity in the TCG. When they were first introduced in the TCG, Ultimate Rare cards often only had partial foil on the Card artwork, usually the background. Starting partially in Shadow of Infinity and from Enemy of Justice onwards, the entire picture would be embossed in foil. On the internet market, Ultimate Rare Cards are often much more valuable than others, even if their effectiveness in the game is only above average. Also, some Ultimate Rare cards have a pattern in their foiling, such as stripes in fire, or a curvy pattern in some backgrounds. While subtle, it's a neat addition to some Ultimate Rares. Ultra Rare An Ultra Rare card is identified by having a gold card name and a holofoil image. The odds of getting an Ultra Rare in a Booster Pack was around 1:12 in Booster Packs before Soul of the Duelist. from Soul of the Duelist onwards the odds became around 1:24. However reprint sets released after Soul of the Duelist such as Dark Revelation Volume 3 use the 1:12 ratio. Although after Tactical Evolution the odds dropped back down to 1:12. However, In the oldest packs, such as Premium Pack 1 (OCG-JP), all cards are Ultra Rare, or some are Secret Rares. In all pre-made decks, both starter and structure, there is one card printed in Ultra Rare. This is usually the featured card of the deck and the highlight of its collection. However, these cards are always predetermined, so it's entirely for show. The chance of getting Ultra Rare cards in Duelist Packs is unknown. Ultra Rare cards are often more valuable than other cards, because they are harder to find and usually more powerful. Super Rare A Super Rare card is identified by having a black or white card name and the image is a holofoil. More recent video game promo cards have been Super Rares. Starter Decks also usually include two cards printed in super rare, often two cards of lesser significance than the deck's featured card. These are always predetermined. Currently there is a 1:5 chance of getting one in a booster pack. Rare card A Rare card is identified by having a silver card name and the image is not holofoiled. The chances of getting one in a Booster Pack in the TCG is 1:1 for The Duelist Genesis and later. In sets Flaming Eternity and later, Rare cards, and cards of higher rarities, can be found as Ultimate Rares. Rare cards are sometimes worthless, but sometimes very powerful and valuable. Common card A Common card is identified by having a black or white card name and the image is not holofoiled. Some common cards are short printed or super short printed by UDE. A listing of all super short or short prints can be found in Beckett's Official Magazine. Each standard Booster Pack (Duelists Packs and reprint packs contain a different amount of cards in each pack) has 8 commons in it. Because they're so easy to find and are often much less powerful than rare cards (in fact, most commons are considered completely unplayable for one reason or another), commons are worth much less than other cards. That doesn't mean commons can't be powerful and valuable, though.